


Wrong Room

by ChocoNut



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Awkward Boners, F/M, Humor, Modern AU, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: Jaime is the project lead for one of the most coveted Software development projects ever bagged by Golden Software Ltd. He meets Brienne a new entrant to his team, who is no comparison to his love Cersei. But how wrong he was...





	Wrong Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [december13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/december13/gifts).



> This one is for you december13 ! Your gifs (you know which ones) have always managed to brighten up my day :)

Jaime Lannister was one of the key Technical Architects for Golden Software Ltd, a leading Software development company in Westeros. They had bagged an important project, the core banking implementation for _The Iron Bank of Braavos_. Jaime had been chosen as the lead for this project, along with a select team of some of the brightest minds in the organization, which also included his sister Cersei.

They were to travel to Braavos on saturday for a meeting with the Iron bank IT team. As the meeting was scheduled for the subsequent monday, they had the weekend free and Jaime was excited with the prospect of getting some time alone with Cersei. Cersei was his twin, but that didn’t prevent them from having an illicit affair. _To hell with society and its taboos_ ,  _and to hell with what his father thought of them_. He loved Cersei and he was ready to defy anyone for that.

Their father Tywin owned Lannister Industries, Westeros’ biggest Jewellery manufacturers, and was naturally inclined that his son should take over the family business at Casterly Rock. To Tywin’s disappointment, Jaime was more interested in writing software.

While Jaime was lost in thoughts about Cersei, the intercom buzzed, startling him out of his reverie. His boss, Stannis called him to his cabin.

“Jaime, there is a new member joining the Iron bank project.” Stannis said, in his trademark monotone. “I want her to join the team, for the meeting with the bank next week.”

_New team member?_  That didn’t sound good. The team for the travel had already been decided - Jaime, Cersei, Jon Targaryen, Sansa Stark and Jaime’s cousin Lancel. Where was the need for another? But Stannis was the boss, and Jaime had no choice but to comply.

“Her name is Brienne Tarth, and she will be meeting you at 2 p.m today to discuss the project,” Stannis said with his usual serious expression, adding “and Jaime, Ms.Tarth will be directly reporting to me.” That was the end of the conversation, and Jaime left the cabin, getting the message that he couldn’t boss over this new _Ms.Tarth_.

Hurrying through his lunch, Jaime looked at his watch and saw that it was already ten minutes past two. He was past the scheduled time to meet this Tarth woman. _Never mind, she could wait a few minutes_. After all, she was a new recruit, and Jaime was one of the busiest men around. Reaching his cabin, he did a double take at the sight that met his eyes, for, sitting there, was the ugliest woman he had ever set eyes on.

Jaime was quite tall, about 6’2”, but this woman was taller than him by at least an inch. She had short blond hair, broad shoulders, and a face that, in Jaime’s opinion, was anything but feminine. Her legs, though, her long legs were slim and in perfect shape, he observed.

As he entered, she looked up at him. _Her eyes! Gods, she had the loveliest blue eyes he had ever seen_. He was mesmerised. _How could a woman so ugly have such pretty eyes?_

“I’m Jaime Lannister. You must be Ms.Tarth,” Jaime greeted her holding out his hand “Pleased to meet you.”

With a look that said she was pissed-off with him, Brienne replied in a crisp, no-nonsense tone “Mr.Lannister, I’m pleased to meet you too.” _Quite the contrary_ , Jaime felt. The wench looked anything but pleased to see him. “I have been waiting for the past fifteen minutes, so I’d appreciate if we can skip the pleasantries and get started.” she muttered, the irritation clear in her voice.

“Let’s get straight to the point then.” Jaime said with an arrogant smirk, ignoring to apologize for his delay. “I don’t intend holding you here more than necessary.” He was waiting to get rid of her, so he could meet Cersei in some time. He quickly gave Brienne the details about the project and updated her on the meeting schedule for the next week.

“We will be meeting the Iron bank IT team on monday. We are leaving on saturday and will be staying at the Crossroads Hotel until monday evening. That’ll be all, unless you have any further questions, Ms.Tarth.”

Brienne gave a short nod, equally pleased that the conversation was over. To his surprise, Jaime found himself staring at her as she left. He picked up her resume that was lying on his desk. She seemed to be extremely brilliant, with a lot of coveted projects gracing her career. Under hobbies, there were _Karate and Tae-kwon-do._  He almost laughed out aloud. While most women had music or dance listed under hobbies, this wench was different. Martial arts. He should have guessed, looking at her build and her no-nonsense attitude. He made a mental note to himself, never to get on the wrong side of her. Oddly enough, the idea of taking on the woman in a fight turned him on, though, just a little bit. Disturbed at that thought, and wanting to distract himself, he picked up the intercom to call Cersei.

As the week passed, Jaime didn’t pay much attention to his new colleague, but whenever she passed him, or came over for discussions, he stole glances at her. She always seemed to be angry with him, glaring at him at any given chance. _Why does she hate me so much?_ he thought. Jaime was the most handsome guy in the entire office. He was tall, with blond hair and striking green eyes. Women were always ready to fling themselves into his arms, and Brienne’s response to his charms, or rather, the lack of it, took him by surprise.

Saturday came faster than he expected. As they boarded the aircraft, Jaime looked at his new team-mate. As usual, she was business-like and boringly formal. She chose to sit with Jon, leaving Jaime with Cersei. He caught the wench glancing at him across the aisle, a couple of times. _Did he imagine it? Or was she really blushing when his brilliant green eyes met her stunning blue ones_?

The reached the hotel late that evening. “Good evening, Mr.Lannister.” the receptionist greeted Jaime. “You and Mr.Targaryen are in room 102.” she informed, handing him a key. He saw her give Cersei the key for 103. Adjacent rooms, Jaime noted, pleased at the anticipation of what was to come later that night. He looked around, but Brienne was nowhere to be seen. Where she went was none of his business, as long as she reported to the meeting on time.

It was late night by the time they checked-in, had dinner, and finally retired to their rooms. Within a few minutes, Jaime could hear Jon’s loud snores. Convinced that Jon was fast asleep, he got up from his bed and slowly made to leave his room. He tiptoed out and fumbled with the door knob of 103. Jaime knew that Cersei, as usual would have her own room, leaving Brienne to share with Sansa.

The door was unlocked and he entered. The lights in the room were out, except the one in the shower, and it was pitch dark. Jaime could hear Cersei bathing. He was always used to quickies with her, so he stripped stark naked and got into the bed, crawling under the sheets, ready for her. He wanted to surprise her, to take her in his arms as soon she got into bed.

After an endless wait, he felt Cersei get into bed by his side. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

There was a deafening scream, and Jaime knew he was in big trouble.

A tangle of limbs later, Jaime, realizing who he was in bed with, knew he would be beaten up if he didn’t defend himself proactively. He used all his strength, overpowered Brienne and pinned her down on the bed, holding her arms tightly against the pillow.

“It’s you!” Brienne exclaimed, looking at him shocked, once her eyes had adjusted to the dark. “Count your blessings, I was about to shout rape,” she hissed “not that I need any help taking you down.”

Jaime was on top of Brienne, completely naked, his body pressed against hers. He caught the wench staring at his bare chest, her face turning pink. _She is attracted to me._ Strangely, that thought pleased him. She was in a transparent blue negligee, which left little to imagination. He noted that she did have a good figure, the right curves at the right places. The swell of her breasts against the flimsy cloth of the fabric, as she breathed, stirred something in his groin.

_What the fuck?_ he groaned, as he grew painfully hard. His dick automatically positioned itself between her legs, as if it had a mind of its own, and knew where it was meant to be. _This was awkward._ He was supposed to be with Cersei. Instead, this ugly wench was making him very horny!

Her eyes grew wide, and she let out a gasp as she felt his erection press against her.

“Brienne, I’m sorry. I can explain. I came here looking for Cersei.” he blurted out, totally at a loss for words.

“Jaime, let go of my arms!”

“Only if you promise me you won’t punch me in the face or--” Jaime added, with a pained expression “--kick me in the balls.” trying not to imagine how horrible that would be.

She nodded. Jaime released her arms, but made no attempt to get off her. When Brienne switched on the lights, he saw her properly. She was still pinned down under him, a red flush spreading from her face to her chest, which, for some reason, he found irresistibly adorable. He looked at her, realizing that the lust and longing in his eyes must have been evident, as she returned his long, passionate gaze. The desire in her eyes matched his.

Jaime’s brain had stopped working, with all the blood concentrated on the one part of him that was of utmost importance now. He bent down, pressed his lips to hers and kissed her, with a hunger that he had never felt before.

But...something was wrong. She didn’t kiss him back.

Embarrassed, and ashamed of his behavior, Jaime was about to mumble an apology and release her, when he felt her strong arms wrap around his neck and pull his head down to hers. Brienne started kissing him, slowly at first, her lips exploring his, and then furiously,  deepening the kiss. He opened his mouth for her tongue to gain entry and they devoured each other for several seconds. Involuntarily, Jaime found his hand slip inside her negligee and reach up to her firm breasts. He felt her nipples harden at his touch. _She is as aroused as I am._ He was pleased with the effect he had on her and he was turned on, even more, with that thought.

When they finally they slowed down to catch their breaths, Brienne whispered “Jaime, Were you not looking for Cersei?” her voice, low and husky, driving Jaime completely crazy. “But...she is with Lancel at the moment.”

Jaime barely registered her words. All that he could manage was “Let’s not talk about Cersei now, wench!” before re-claiming her lips.

And the lights in the room went out again...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) Do share your comments !


End file.
